


Two (Drunk) Men and a Baby

by catty_the_spy



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Flash Fic, Gen, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: Bajie returns from a very important mission





	Two (Drunk) Men and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For my own sanity, really.

Bajie stumbles into camp at midnight. The fire's started to die down, and Sunny's been drowsing despite himself. Too much whiskey on an empty stomach. He's been cutting back, but not enough.

"Where've you been?" he asks.

Bajie swaggers - staggers - to the fire. "I found a market."

"Drinking."

"I'll have you know that I spent hours gathering important supplies, and you should be grateful."

"Drinking," Sunny says, leaning away. The fumes might re-ignite the fire.

"Ungrateful," Bajie huffs, dropping into a seat. "Yes, I may have done a little celebratory drinking at the end. Where's our baby?"

Sunny glances at the backpack. Henry's had a rough night.

"Poor kid," Bajie says. "Well I have just the thing."

"You're not giving him that," Sunny says when he sees the jar.

"It's just milk. D'you know how hard it was to convince three strange women and one goat herder to contribute to this?"

Sunny frowns. He takes the jar from Bajie and sniffs the contents.

Bajie, meanwhile, has gone to rouse Henry. "Yes, there we go, come to Uncle Bajie."

"You bought milk?"

"Yes, keep up. Of course I bought milk. Who did you think has been buying the milk? And not a word of thanks have I heard."

In all honesty, Sunny hasn't thought about it at all. Not lately. He'd been more focused on finding Ankara, finding Pilgrim, fighting raiders, cannibals, and old enemies, and brooding on his past faults. There were a lot of faults to cover.

"Thank you Bajie," he says eventually. "I didn't realize..."

"Didn't you? What d'you think's kept him alive all this time? Neither one of us has tried giving him porridge, and unless there's something you aren't telling me-"

"Doesn't he have to have teeth before you give him food?"

"Does he?" Bajie frowns in thought, swaying alarmingly close to the fire.

Sunny had meant to ask Lydia, but between the drinking and the assassination attempts, he hadn't had time. Bajie had no clue either; Henry was his first extended encounter with any sort of baby, human or animal.

They shrug it off. Henry's fussing quietly, too tired and ill to cry. Or possibly he's dehydrated. He does have a fever after all.

"Give him to me, before you drop him."

"I'm not gonna, whoa!"

Henry's only a little bothered by the rough handling.

Sunny is the one who feeds him. It's nice. Feeding Henry has always been soothing. No wonder he's been so on edge, with no moments of relief. Bajie has been stealing these moments instead.

"Here you go," Bajie says.

This bottle is full of brown liquor.

"Can't leave you hanging, eh?"

Sunny grins despite himself.


End file.
